UNTOLD STORY YOU&ME
by takecareofyourself
Summary: It has been 8 years since Tristan left Stars Hallow, since he left Rory. Now she is getting married to Logan and Tristan has only 3days to stop her.


**FANDOM**: RORY AND TRISTAN (GILMORE GIRLS)

**STORYLINE**: It has been 8 years since Tristan left Stars Hallow, since he left Rory. Now she is getting married to Logan and Tristan has only 3days to stop her.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the characters or the show, I'm not getting paid. I also don't own any of the songs I used. I **ONLY** own the character Sara and my own "songs", you'll see what "songs are mine, since my name is under them.

**A/N**: This is my first Gilmore Girls fan fic, so please and I quote Chase Adams "Be gentle." Haha, Plus this is a one shoot! English isn't my first language, so I apologize for my grammar.

**UNTOLD STORY- YOU&ME!**

It had been one week since Tristan read the newspaper; the words were spinning in his head.

"_The granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore -Lorelei Gilmore is getting married __Logan__ Huntzberger__ the 9__th__ of December." _ Now the words weren't exactly like that but that was all Tristan could see. His Mary was going to marry some spoiled rich guy, everything that he used to be. Even if it had gone 8 years since they said goodbye he loved her, that's why he was still alone. He always tried to find girls that were a copy of Mary, sorry Rory.

Watching his friend go back and worth and driving him insane, Nathan decided to do something about that. "Here's your ticket your flight is leaving tomorrow. This means that you have 3days before the weeding." he told his friend, "You're kidding with me, right?" Tristan asked and took a beer. "No! I also booked you a room in some inn called 'dragon fly'." Nathan informed him and smiled. "You're crazy, and I'm not going." Tristan insisted.

Tristan and Nathan had been friends since military school, both being there for the same reason. They were pretty much the same, except in love. Nathan already had a girlfriend whom he was engaged with; Tristan was madly in love with a girl who was blind to see it. And then Nathan became a couch in a small town called Tree hill and Tristan became a writer, realizing that they where in the same little town Nathan offered Tristan a place to stay with him and his fiancé.

"You're so going. If you think I will let you make both my and Sara's life a living hell, you are wrong." he yelled, "You can't make me go. Plus I think that Sara doesn't mind having me here." Tristan complained like a 5 year old.

Sara turned her head to the guys. "Hey don't bring me into this. But if I hear you talk about this Mary I will kill you!" she said and turned her head to the television. Tristan gave her a grin.

"You know that there is a girl that you love, and in 3 days she's getting married to some Huntz freak. And if nothing happens, at least you will know that you did something. And not think about 'what if." Nathan said, and this was pretty much all good reasons to make him go. "Okay, okay I'm going. But now don't miss me too much." he said and smiled, Nathan gave him _youknowi'mright _look. "You too Sara." he said and pointed at her,all she did was wink goodbye.

What did he get himself into? And didn't Nathan think that if Rory wanted Tristan that he would ruin a marriage? That if things don't work out. All that will be left is a heartbroken Tristan.

Opening the door to his room, Tristan wanted to go back to _Tree hill_. What was he doing here? Was he stupid? Yes, he was very, very stupid. But what was done was done. He stepped into the shower to clear his head. After that he decided to sleep, Rory could wait tomorrow. That night he had the most incredible dream ever.

In his dream he would say that he loves her and she say the same thing back. They would kiss until they got tired. He would spin her around just like the m o v i e s. But life wasn't a dream; life was nothing close to dreams. Life was hard and life is what you make of it. And if you're the luckiest person in the world you can have it all, and Tristan wasn't lucky he was cursed.

Standing outside and nervously thinking of knocking, Tristan wanted to run away. But hey if you are so close then just stay. He heard voices from the house, Rory probably had a party. If he was lucky, if he had 34 luck in him Rory wouldn't be the one that opened, but he wasn't lucky and she was the one that opened. She wore a red dress and had her hair curly.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" she asked and closed the door behind her, "I'm sorry I should have called." he said and started to walk away from her, "No! I'm just surprised." she smiled and gave him a hug. Together they walked to the river.

"So what are doing here?" she asked and sat on the bench, "I read that you were getting married and was near by, so here I am." he lied and hoped she bought it. "I'm happy you did, it has been forever. So what are doing?" she asked all excited, "Well I'm a writer in this town called Tree Hill." Tristan answered.

"That's cool." Rory said she was lost. "I bought you something." He finally said, "Really? You shouldn't have." she told him, "Oh okay then I can give it back." He teased, "Don't you dare." Rory laughed.

He gave her a stare for a while until giving her the present.

"I love it, it's a m a z i n g. Thank you." she said when she saw the necklace. He helped her getting it on, touching her was lovely. After saying "you're welcome" the silence crashed their place. Looking back and worth, no one said a word. And Tristan had to do something to break the ice. Jumping in the water he made Rory furious.

"What are you doing?" She asked him mad, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm swimming." he answered, "Do you think I'm blind? Because I'm not, but I think you are. It's snowing and freezing outside, or did you miss that part?" she yelled, he laughed. "No, no I didn't miss it. Want to join me?" he asked to piss her out more. "You are crazy, cute but crazy. And I'm so not joining you." Rory informed and planned to go back. "I thought so, once a Mary always a Mary." Tristan said, and started to swim again.

Rory looked back and bit her lip, who would have known that Tristan's cockiness turned her on? She took of her dress and stood in her underwear. Tristan laughed and made it seem like he enjoyed being in the water, the truth was that he froze to death.

Rory jumped into the water and started swimming towards Tristan. "It's so cold." she complained. "I know." He answered making her speechless. "Hey I never said that it wasn't cold." he informed her. Coming closer their lips met, pushing away Rory stepped out of the water f u r I o u s.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Rory shouted. "Done what? You kissed me!" Tristan yelled back. "Whateveri'mgoing."she spitted out. "FINE! Run away, that's what you do best." he yelled back watching her go.

_Don't go I miss you._

_Don't go I love you._

_Don't go I need you._

_Don't go I feel you._

_Please don't, please don't go…_

_-Aurora._

Stepping inside her house Rory saw her mother who was worried sick.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" she claimed. "Tristan was here." Rory said, with tears in her eyes. "Tristan? Like in Mary! Tristan?" her mother asked confused. "The one and only." Rory said.

_Goodbye…my almost__** lover**_

_-A fine frenzy._

"Yea and what happened?" Lorelei asked. "You know the usual, boy kissing girl before the girl is getting married." she responded, heading to the stairs. "What?" "He kissed me…well I kissed him. But that's not the point, it's been 8 years. He can't think that I, I never felt that way about him…well it was time, yes. But I'm going to be marry Logan-." talking in the way only a Gilmore could, her mother stopped her. "Do you like him?"

Did she like him? It had been 8years, 8 damn years. But why did she feel these feelings when he kissed her, or when she kissed him…_whatever. _She was confused, and angry.

"Idon'tknow. Maybe." she said. "Well you need to figure out, because you're getting married in less than 24 hours." Lorelei told her daughter. "And if I make the wrong decision, lets say that I leave Logan; wouldn't I just disappoint everyone…_**you**_." she said crying.

Her mother pulled her daughter into a hug. Both of them crying like crazy, well they were _Gilmore's._

"You follow your heart, you'll never disappoint me. You'll just make me very upset if you marry Logan without wanting it. Plus your grandparents aren't really big fans of the Huantzberger's. But your granddad seemed to like Tristan." she smiled at Rory. "Thank you, I love you. But I think I will get some sleep." Rory said and went upstairs.

Trying to sleep, Rory couldn't. Tristan was in her mind; LOGAN should be in her mind not Tristan. Realizing that she wouldn't fall asleep anytime, she decided to make lists.

REASONS TO MARRY LOGAN! REASONS TO BE WITH TRISTAN!

_I love him, and he loves me. Likes me, and I sort of like him._

_Is nice, and yet not so nice. Makes me angry and makes me laugh._

_Makes me laugh. Challenges me._

_Doesn't complain about my IS A REALLY GOOD KISSER!!!_

_coffee addiction. Waited 8years for me._

So kiss me now, because you'll forget about me tomorrow.

Miss me _f o r e v e r_, because I might die tomorrow.

Love me today, because I'll leave you tomorrow.

_-Aurora._

Realizing that reading her list over and over again made her fall asleep Rory decided to stay in bed for a while. And soon you would take a shower and look at her weeding dress, which she soon would wear. She had her whole today planned, well she thought. She thanked god that Lorelei wasn't home, because there he was; standing and waiting for her.

"Hey!" he said with weak voice. "Hi." Rory said back, biting her over lip to stop the tears. "I came to say goodbye." Tristan told her, watching her fall in pieces. "You're leaving." she asked. "It was a mistake to come here, you love Logan, and you're going to marry Logan. And I can't see that happened." he explained and wiped her tears.

Come up to meet you, tell you Im sorry  
You dont know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start

_- Coldplay._

Rory looked at him, "I'm sorry." she said. "Yeah, so am I." Tristan replied. "I know that you'll find _**someone**_. Someone better than me."

_How could she say that? Nobody, nobody would be better for him than Rory. Why couldn't she realize that they belonged together?_

"Yea!" was the only thing he could say. What did she want him to so say? "I have to get ready." Rory said in a destroyed voice. "Yes, of course."

Hugging for the last time, they also kissed for a last time. Rory didn't want to let go, neither did he. Her lips, his lips, together; it's amazing. Their hearts beating together, faster, slower, like a sweet melody.

Pulling into a hug after the kiss, Tristan whispered in her ear. "I will never forget you, this. I'll never forget the images of us together." and when he said that, Rory's heart broke in millions of pieces.

And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

_- A fine frenzy._

And when he left, Rory ran to the door; opened the door but he was gone. This wasn't like in the movies when two people are in the same place, and kiss. This was reality, and reality sucked.

Tristan's flight would leave in 3hours; he packed his things and stayed in his room.

And there it was, her weeding day. She had 5minuets left, looking at herself in the mirror, she felt disgusted by the picture of herself. She was 98 sure that the person that would take her place in Tristan's heart, would love him more than she could.

'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

_-The fine frenzy._

Hearing her name being called, she knew it was time. Taking her fathers arm, and slowly going through the aisle. And as going to her future husband everything felt like slow motion, and at the same time flash backs of her time with Tristan came.

Flashbacks.

**Tristan**: "So where's my birthday kiss?"  
**Rory**: "It's my birthday."  
**Tristan**: "So I'll give you a birthday kiss."

**Rory**: "He's not my boyfriend anymore."  
**Tristan**: "Why not?"  
**Rory**: "Didn't want to be"  
**Tristan**: "Idiot"  
**Rory**: "So's Summer"

**Rory**: "Maybe Duncan and Bowman aren't the best guys to be hanging out with they're not as smart as you Tristan they don't have what you have going for you"

**Tristan**:" I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!"

**Rory**:" Very nice. Not at all crying material."

**Tristan**:" Why are you fighting this? You're going to give in eventually."

**Tristan**:" Louis I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship" 

**Tristan**:" I'm a good actor but I can't hide that kind of passion"

**Tristan**: "I'd kiss you good bye but ah your boyfriend is watching...take care of yourself ...Mary"

End of flashbacks.

Standing in front her future husband to be, Rory couldn't d it. She couldn't, and yes it was stupid to risk everything for a fling, but god she wanted Tristan. How couldn't she see it earlier?

"I can't do it." she said, the words sounded so weak. Logan looked at her, thinking that she would change her mind.

The guests looked shocked when Rory ran out of the church; Lorelei was the first one who ran after her.

Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side_  
-No Doubt._

"RORY! Need a ride?" she asked. "Yes please." Rory answered and went inside of the car. "I'm sorry." she then said. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I took me forever to realize that Luke was the one, and yes Tristan may not be the one. But at least you tried." her mother said, Rory smiled.

Asking fast what room Tristan had, Rory got the answer that he had left. He was gone, he left. Not knowing what to do, Rory yelled at Lorelei to drive her to the airport. Not that her mother did something to upset her, Rory still yelled "DRIVE FASTER. HOW OLD ARE YOU 60? OLD LADY!"

Me  
Im the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
Im so sorry that Im falling  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Dont let me fall out of love_  
- No Doubt._

Arriving at the airport, Lorelei left her daughter alone. Someone had to take care of the guests, and explain things to Logan and his family.

Rory looked for everywhere and still couldn't find him. Where was he hiding? And then she saw him, he was saw here. She started to walk towards him with her white weeding dress.

Running, running  
As fast as we can  
I really hope you make it  
(do you think well make it? )  
Were running  
Keep holding my hand  
Its so we dont get separated

_-No Doubt._

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well you see we never really had a real kiss. I mean we kissed but I was always crying or runing away." Rory explained. "So you came back to kiss me and then get married?" he asked confused. "Acutally I'm not getting married. I figured that I wouldn't be a true Gilmore if I didn't run away from a weeding." she joked, Tristan smiled at her.

Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Dont stop inspiring me  
Sometimes its hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Dont make me want to give up

_-No Doubt._

"My flight is leaving soon." Tristan told her. "That's sad, see I thought that you we could leave tomorrow instead. You know so that I would have time to pack." Rory explained. "We? Are you coming with me?" he asked. "That's what I've been planning. You know I need a new start with new people, because the whole runaway thing will be talked about in months." Rory answered and looked at him. "I like your plan, very good plan. I just need to cancel my flight ticket." he responded and kissed her. "Don't worry I'll be back." Tristan informed.

And yes, she had made the right decision. She could feel it, she really could. Looking at Tristan coming back she gave him a big smile and he put his arm around her. Together they walked out, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he took a hold of her hand. This was the beginning of something new, the beginning of something beautiful.

**Were running  
Keep holding my hand  
Its so we dont get separated**

_-No Doubt._

THE END


End file.
